The Vanilla Cake
by AquaSkye16
Summary: R&R. Sasuke doesn't like birthdays, and never has. But can a certain kunoichi and a vanilla cake change his mind? Oneshot. SasuSaku with mild NejiTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I decided to do the beginning as a mimic of the _In Your Eyes_ beginning, except with Sasuke and Sakura. That's why it's exactly the same. Ha ha.

**_The Vanilla Cake_**

A boy. A girl. Mean, emotionless. Sweet, kind. Only one thing binds them.

_A love._

_His POV_

When I first met her, I never paid attention to her. She was a hindrance only. I hated the way she hung on to me, adored me, because it hindered the way to my goal. And my goal was more important to me than my life.

_Her POV_

When I first met him, I always paid attention to him. He was cool, and smart, and I fell in love with him immediately. But he shrugged me off, like a mere little nothing, and sometimes I was hurt, but I held on to my first love always. Because he was more important to me than my life.

_His POV_

When I first learned that she was going to be on my team, I paid more attention to the fact that the lowest grading boy was also going to be on my team. This slowed me down greatly, seeing that such a weakling was going to be placed on my first three-man team. I figured that she would be alright, due to her intelligence, and that she wouldn't slow me too much.

_Her POV_

When I first learned that he was going to be on my team, I literally jumped for joy. I was sad that the fact that the lowest grading, most idiotic boy was also going to be on my team, but I supposed that his being there might make up for it. I figured that it might give us a chance to get closer together.

_His POV_

I remembered her birthday, but only sometimes. Sometimes I wished her a happy birthday. But I never got her a present. What were presents? Mere trinkets, useless things. So I never got her one.

_Her POV_

I always remembered his birthday, and I always wished him a happy birthday, and always got him a present. He would sometimes say, "thanks," and that would make me happier than anything. I tried to get something he would like, but I wasn't exactly sure what he would like, so I always ended up getting him some sort of weaponry set or other. I'm not sure he appreciated it, but I like to think that he did.

_His POV_

And I suppose, in the end, I appreciated Sakura.

_Her POV_

And I suppose, in the end, I continued to love Sasuke.

_Normal POV_

"Tsunade-sama!"

"E-Eh?" Tsunade was jolted out of her sleep by a fierce yell by her second apprentice. She looked drowsily at Sakura.

"Were you drinking sake _again_," Sakura said. "Where is Shizune-san to keep you in check?"

"…out on a mission." Tsunade yawned, lacking in professional appearance.

"You have ink imprints on your face…you should wash that off. Also, Tsunade-sama, I came to ask…may I take tomorrow off?"

"…hm, why?"

"A-Ahem, because tomorrow is Sasuke-kun's birthday."

"The Uchiha boy?"

"Um, yes. I wanted to bake him a cake."

"…" Tsunade yawned again. "…sure, do whatever you please…"

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shook her hands vigorously. "I will work very hard today!" she zoomed off.

"…well…" Tsunade began to drink more of the sake she had stashed under her desk.

"What should I get Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, looking through all the windows. There were some pretty nice kunai sets…fuuma shuriken, too…

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Tenten." Sakura waved. "How are you?"

"Well, well…same, same…" Tenten said. "…tomorrow's your teammate's birthday, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Ino was screaming in my ear about it earlier…something about baking a cake a week in advance, or some junk…"

"…wouldn't it be moldy? Or _something_?"

"Maybe that was why she was screaming…"

"A-Ano, Tenten, what do you think I should get Sasuke-kun for his birthday?"

Tenten thought, long and hard. "…I'm not the best person to ask for this. Every year I get Neji a kunai set or something, and for Lee and Gai's birthdays I shout something about youth and try to run around Konoha with them. Never did wear the spandex suit, though."

"I-I see…" Sakura said. "Then…do you think that Sasuke-kun likes chocolate cakes, or vanilla cakes?"

"…um, I know that I like chocolate myself…and Neji's a pretty serious sort of guy so I think that vanilla would suit him…and Lee and Gai would just take whatever is most youthful…I think that Naruto is a chocolate guy, I'm not sure…I would guess that vanilla is a pretty safe bet," Tenten said after a while of pondering. "Some people are allergic to chocolate, but I haven't heard of a person yet allergic to vanilla."

Sakura imagined Sasuke having an allergic reaction and blowing up before her eyes. "Y-Yeah, vanilla…"

"Do you want me to help? I've been trying out cooking lately…"

"Oh, sure!"

"So, how old is he this year?"

"He's fifteen."

"I see…fifteen candles, then? I'm not sure if he would like a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN on it, but that's your call. You could draw something like Sasuke pounding Naruto to a pulp or something like that."

"U-Um, I think that Naruto's going to be there, and he wouldn't appreciate that…"

"I see your point." Tenten nodded. "Well, I have today off from training, so I can help you look around." She seized Sakura's arm and pointed to the air. "_To the weapons store!_"

"U-Uh, okay…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"That's a pretty nice kunai set…" Tenten said enviously.

"Well, you picked it out, that's why it's so fine," Sakura replied, smiling. "I think he'll like it."

"He's crazy if he doesn't. The balance is perfect, and the quality is superb."

"Y-Yes," Sakura said. The two were walking back to Sakura's house. "And we got all the ingredients I need for the cake. And the candles. And candle holders so that the wax doesn't get onto the cake."

"Yeah…um, Sakura, have you ever baked a cake?"

"No!"

"…this will be fun…"

"_WAH! That was fun_," Sakura said, dumping herself on a chair. "_It's finally baking._"

"That was not fun," Tenten replied, wiping sweat off her brow. "_How_ many times did we try to bake it?"

Sakura counted mentally. "…somewhere around three to five."

"Well, at least I'm sure your Prince Charming will appreciate it," Tenten said. "Where are you going to have the party?"

"Naruto said we could have it at his house, and fortunately that isn't a long ways to carry the cake…" Sakura said.

"Yeah. But now comes the fun part—you get to decorate it!" Tenten said. "What design are you going to use? I was thinking of a sort of fuuma shuriken design, or a kunai design, or a combination design…do you want HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE? What does he like?"

"…um, I'm not sure…I suppose he likes tomatoes and onigiri…"

"Wow. Onigiri? What a plain guy."

"…"

"I mean, what a complex and complicated and wonderful guy! Er, yeah, Neji, I was talking about Neji—now, there you have it, what a plain guy Neji is—don't look depressed on me!"

"…" Sakura looked up. "Tomatoes…and onigiri…fuuma shuriken?"

"Um…" Tenten stood. "Ah, it's late…I should really get going…I'll come see you tomorrow, to see the cake!"

"Okay. I'll be bringing it to Naruto at around 10:00, so be here before then." Sakura stood, and waved.

"Bye!" Tenten waved, grinned, and shut the door.

Sakura sat down. "…I wonder what design…I should use…"

"That was a very cool design…it was amazing. He's gonna like it, or he's gonna pay."

"And why are we sneaking here and spying on them?" Neji asked.

"Because I need to make sure this goes smoothly and I need an accomplice," Tenten replied.

"…what about Lee?"

"Too noisy. He'd shout something about youthfulness, or his love for Sakura. And your Byakugan is helpful."

"…" Neji looked annoyed, but he didn't protest.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

"Happy Birthday, Baka!"

"Hm…is it Sasuke's birthday?"

"…I thought this was a training meeting," Sasuke replied dully.

"…training meeting, surprise birthday party, same thing, same thing!" Naruto said.

"Hm…" Kakashi sat down and took out his perverted book. "Save me a slice of the cake."

"_Kakashi-sensei!_"

"Well, it is obvious…at every birthday party, there is a cake."

Sasuke was still standing in the doorway.

"A-Ah! Sasuke-kun, open your presents, and I'll get the cake," Sakura said, heading into the kitchen.

Sasuke remained in the doorway.

"You'll really like mine, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. "Um, I don't think Kakashi-sensei got you one…he didn't even know it was your birthday…"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, blow out your candles!" Sakura emerged, carrying the cake.

Sasuke looked at the cake. There was a perfect print of Team 7's first team photo, when they were all twelve years old, on it. The border was fuuma shuriken, onigiri, and tomatoes.

"I spent a long time on it," Sakura said. "Blow out the candles!"

Sasuke turned. "I don't need this. I'm going to train on my own. Goodbye." He closed the door.

Sakura looked down at the cake she had baked. Naruto walked forward.

"Sakura-chan…" he hesitated, then took the cake from her. Her hands still trembled there, as if she still held the cake, then she burst out the door, past Sasuke, and sprinted away.

"_Sakura!_" Tenten stood and ran after the pink-haired kunoichi, and Neji hesitated, before following his teammate. Sasuke stared after them.

"…what are they doing here…?"

Sakura wandered onto a path where cherry trees still bloomed, walking aimlessly. (Author's Note: I don't know if, on Sasuke's birthday, there are cherry blossoms, just brush that off). Stray petals blew in the wind and some blew into her hair.

Sasuke watched her from a little ways, watching her walk. Then she turned a little, so he could see just a little of her face. He saw the glint of tears.

"Sakura…" Tenten and Neji stood behind a tree, eyes fixed on Sakura. They didn't even notice Sasuke watching her as well.

"…I don't want to cry." She muttered to herself. "This is such a little thing…he's done so before. I don't…don't…"

"Sakura…" Tenten murmured worriedly.

"_I don't want to cry anymore! I want to be strong!_"

"…" Tenten looked at her. Then she smiled slightly. "You don't…know how strong you really are, Sakura."

Sasuke listened to this, then turned, and walked away. Neji and Tenten came out of their hiding place and walked over to Sakura. Tenten put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"You know, you should get back to the party." Tenten grinned at her. "So, Sasuke might not want to eat any, but that doesn't matter, because I know it's going to be delicious." She elbowed Neji. "Neji will eat it, right?" she gave him a stare that said, '_You'd better say yes._'

"Uh, yes."

"Right! Sakura?"

"U-Um, y-yeah." Sakura wiped her eyes, and Tenten took one of her hands, and proceeded to drag her back to the party.

"That print you did on the cake was really amazing, Sakura! It was so precise! I really liked it."

"U-Uh, thanks."

Neji, seeing that Tenten was having a little trouble dragging, took Sakura's other hand and proceeded to drag her as well. He gave her a look that said, '_You owe me._'

"Sakura's _baaack_," Tenten said. Naruto looked up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You got here just in time! The birthday boy just was going to open your present!"

Sakura's eyes widened. It was true. Sasuke was sitting at the table, looking very embarrassed, with a pile of unwrapped presents and ribbons and torn wrapping paper around him. He was even wearing a birthday hat, though it looked as though Naruto had mashed it over his hair while Sasuke was extremely unwilling.

"Can I have some of that cake?" Tenten said, stepping in.

"I would like some, as well," Neji said. Naruto stared at him.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, your cake must be really good."

Sakura stepped in and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Open it, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hesitated, then began to unwrap it. He held the kunai set in his hands.

"…thanks, Sakura."

"So what about that cake?" Tenten said. "Blow out the candles, Sasuke."

Sasuke thought a moment, then blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Naruto asked. "Tell me, tell me!"

"If he tells you, it won't occur," Tenten said, hitting him over the head.

"Yeah, dobe." Sasuke stopped, then leaned over and kissed Sakura gently on the cheek. She turned bright red.

"That was my wish," he muttered, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped, then drew out one of his new kunai and began to cut the cake.

"I-woah," Naruto said at last. He regained his senses and said, "_SASUKE!!_"

"You mean, 'Sasuke, please give me a really big slice,'" Tenten said. "Sasuke, please give me a really big slice."

"…" Sasuke proceeded to slice up the cake, giving Naruto the smallest piece.

"_SASUKE!!_"

He ate. "This is good. I like vanilla."

"That's good…t-thanks," Sakura managed. Then she smiled. Tenten gave her a wink.

_See…you're safe with vanilla. No allergic reactions, ne?_

THE END

Author's Note: There you have it. _The Vanilla Cake_. Man. That was difficult. _I had no idea how to do Sasuke/Sakura! _…so much easier to do Neji/Ten, or Naru/Hina. Or Tema/Shika. …


End file.
